Elicit
by Murderedd
Summary: ORIGINALLY BY BONHAM CARTER. She never talked. No one has heard her voice till then. She always had a pained look in her eyes but she tried to cover it with a smile. What could've had happened to make her like this? ExB Canon pairings, OOC, OC. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola readers. 'Elicit' was originally made by Miss Bonham Carter but with her busy school sched and social life, she had to discontinue it. I had read it, fell in love with it and practically begged/annoyed her to let me continue it. (Okay, okay. Maybe that's over-exaggerating it a bit.) Anyhow, I will post the EDITED and PROOFREAD old, original first five chapters. (She told me to do it so you wouldn't be confused.) So I give full credit to Bonham Carter for making up the original plot. This is the only Author's Note until Chapter Five so, please, we (me and Bonham) beg for you to leave comments and concerns. Enjoy, readers!**

**Chicago, 1918**

_He hugged her tightly, too tightly even for a human. _

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear. "As do I," she whispered back._

_They continued cuddling like that until they fell asleep. At least the guy did, the girl just stared at him. She tried prying his arms from her and succeeded after a while. "Sleep tight, my angel." She whispered before floating out of the room._

_

* * *

_

"_Carlisle, what am I gonna do? I can't stay with him _forever!_" She was sobbing into the shoulder of a blond-haired man, Carlisle._

"_Shh, Isa, shh. Calm down. You'll do what's right, to keep him safe. To keep him alive." He patted her hair and she cried harder still._

_After a few minutes of dry sobbing she was finally sober enough to say goodbye to the man._

"_Thank you Carlisle. Without you I think I would be in pieces by now. I would never have known what to do. You were like a father to me." She hugged the man for the last time._

"_Goodbye, Isa. You were like a daughter to me too. I hope we meet each other again…hopefully." He mumbled the last part more to himself._

_

* * *

_

"_Edward. We can't see each other anymore." The girl was fighting really hard to control the tears that were threatening to spill over._

"_Why Bella? _Why?_" He was the only one who called her that. The girl visibly cringed when he said her name._

"_We're not good for each other. We have to move on." He was sobbing now, harder than she has ever seen him do._

_She picked up the bags that were on the floor, and managed one last fleeting glimpse at the boy, now sobbing on the floor. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you." She ran out of the house and never came back._

_The girl was wandering again. She stumbled onto Italy and decided she'd visit the Volturi. She hasn't gone for awhile and feared that maybe they'd found out. But she never said anything to _him_ so maybe they'll spare _him_._

_It was Aro who greeted her when she came in._

"_Ahh, my dear Isabella. It's so nice to see you. What made you visit us?" He hugged her. His voice was the usually cheery one you too often hear from him._

"_I just decided to visit you guys. Is it so wrong to do so?" _

"_No, no. I'm sorry for the rudeness."_

"_So, have you reconsidered joining us again?" He asked in a slightly serious tone now. He was all business. He had always wanted her sister to join them, but she never agreed to. He wanted her because of the power she would elicit them._

_"Yes, child. Have you decided too?" It was Caius who asked._

_The girl thought this over. _Maybe it would be best. Seeing as I have nothing to do for the next century, _she thought._

"_Okay. I will join you, on the condition that you do not hunt from human from now on. And urge the whole vampire community to go 'vegetarian'. Oh, and you do not tell a soul about my existence unless I tell you to do so. Not even to the guards. Just make up some cock-and-bull story of the reason you allowed me to join, but do not tell them my connection to you. God knows what I can do to you Aro." She spoke in a calm, eerie voice that even the ruler of the vampire race shivered._

"_Very well. I shall abide by your conditions. Right my brothers?"_

_"Yes, Aro." Marcus and Caius answered in monotone before filing out. They knew the two wanted some privacy for now._

_After they left, Aro opened his arms and smiled. The girl ran up to them. "I missed you my dear Isa."_

"_How I've missed you dear brother." She smiled for the first time since _him_. But it was still slightly strained._

She was snapped back into reality by the sobs she was making. She promised herself that she would not think of _him _again. Ever since she heard that _he _died, she went into a zombie-like state. No one has ever heard her voice except Aro. But even he doesn't know the source of all her pained looks.

She finished getting ready and she slipped into a black satin gown that only had one shoulder strap and an attractively wrapped bust.

She retouched her make-up, thankful for the inability to drop tears.

A knock on the door. "Are you ready, Isa?" She heard her brother say.

She opened the door, nodded and smiled. She was ready.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything of Twilight. I'm just a totally self-righteous girl who's continuing this story out of boredom. **

She laced her arm with Aro and he led her down. She was nervous but she kept the smile in place.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Isa? After years with us, you're gonna introduce yourself to the world?" Aro asked uncertainty laced with his voice.

She let her barrier down and talked with her brother. _Yes Aro. I'm sure and I'm ready. The vampire race should already know about me, it's no use keeping it from them that they have a queen._

Aro was already used to this, Isa never talking. Ever since the day after she made the condition, she never talked. Although she talked to him mentally on occasions, no one has heard her bell-like voice in years.

"Okay Isa. I trust you. Besides, I wanna see the look on the others faces when they learn about you," He chuckled. She swatted his arm playfully.

_Oh, don't joke Aro. I'm sure they won't be _that_ surprised to hear about me. Remember about the announcement you made a couple of years back? The one where you announced the Volturi going 'veggie'? The looks on the vampires faces was priceless._

"How did you know about that? You weren't supposed to be on the castle that night," He was slightly angry. He didn't want anyone knowing about her just yet.

_No worries Aro. And didn't I tell that I was the one deciding whether or not I want others to know about me? And I wasn't there, I just had my sources. _She chuckled. He couldn't help joining her too, her laugh was infectious.

They reach the oak double doors. He saw Isa taking a deep breath before nodding back at him.

He smiled back and motioned for the guards to open it.

When they entered, everyone fell silent. Everyone was staring at Isa. He accidentally brushed past someone and heard their thoughts. _Dang that girl is hot._ He growled at that. Isabella noticed his tensed attitude and stroked his arm to calm him down. He heard the guy's thoughts too, but unlike Aro, she didn't need to have physical contact. The thoughts made her cringe.

They walked towards the centre of the room, where Marcus and Caius were waiting. As soon as they arrived, they turned towards the audience.

"Good evening everybody. As you all may know, I have gathered you all here tonight to celebrate and announce something," The looks on the vampires' faces were curious, but they dared not to voice their thoughts for fear of the wrath of the Volturi.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce to you the queen of the Volturi and my dearest sister, Isabella Nicola Marie Swan Volturi," The audience gasped at the words _queen _and _sister_.

Isabella smiled at the audience and waved. "I am sorry for not introducing you sooner but it was her wishes not to do so."

"How is she your sister?" Someone voiced their curiosity.

"She was my mothers' daughter to her second husband. I found her a few years after I was turned. She was dying and had no one else to go to. I took her in and with her consent changed her."

"Is she the reason the Volturi turned vegetarian?" Another from the audience had asked.

"Yes, she is the reason. Now my friends let us forget about the questions for now and enjoy the night," Aro finally said, halting other questions.

_Aro, is Carlisle not here?_ Isabella asked her brother.

"Carlisle said that he and his coven would come tomorrow. They will stay in the castle for about a month or so. And he wanted to deliver a message, '_I missed you Isa. I hope you're okay. I'm coming to visit soon, wait for us! And I'm sorry I could not make it to the ball.'_"

_I miss him terribly so. He has a family now, doesn't he? _She was happy for Carlisle, finally having a coven of his own.

"Yes, he has. I'm surprised that you even told Carlisle about what your ties to the Volturi were," He really was. He never thought that she'd tell anyone other than him and his brother.

_He was a friend and was like a dad to me. He listened to all my problems. I had told him you were my brother years ago._ She trusted Carlisle with her life. Although she never told him Edward's name, well there's no use for that now.

"Yes, yes. He's a good friend of mine too. I'm really glad you met him. Carlisle is a wonderful creature," Aro's voice was laced with sincerity.

_Indeed he is._ Aro patted her arm and led her to dance. She was laughing the whole night away.

It was the next morning. The castle was busy readying for the arrival of their guests.

Isabella was helping as much as she can without interfering too much. She was excited, she was gonna meet Carlisle again after all this time.

Hours passed and it was time for them to arrive. She hurried to the throne room where they are gonna meet.

She took her place next to her brother and waited patiently. Trying not to fidget too much.

Finally she heard the door open and she saw the blond hair she always knew. She jumped up and ran at full speed towards the man she treated as her family other than her brother.

_I missed you Carlisle. _Carlisle was surprised. He never saw Isa use her powers before. But he thought nothing of it.

"I missed you too squirt. How've you been?" _I've been fine. Come one. _She was half dragging him to where her brother was with Marcus and Caius.

_Aro! Carlisle's here! Carlisle's here!_ Aro chuckled. He was surprised Isa talked to someone besides himself.

"Calm down Isa. Let the man breathe for Pete's sake he hasn't even been here for one minute," Marcus, Caius and Carlisle were chuckling as well.

"Aro. It's good to see you," Carlisle greeted his old friend. "You as well, Carlisle," He smiled. They shook hands; Carlisle was asking something to Aro so Isabella didn't listen.

_Aro, why is Isa not talking?_ He was concerned for his daughter.

Aro gave Carlisle a meaningful look and Carlisle understood automatically. They let go of their hands and Isabella snatched Carlisle's away.

"Well, where is your family?" He asked. Aro has never met the other members of the Cullen family for this was the first time they have visited since.

"I think they're still outside. I was assaulted by this ball of energy that I never had a chance to take them inside," He threw a playful look at Isabella, she tried to act all innocent but he wasn't buying that.

"Ha-ha, you are still the same as always my dear Isa." Carlisle hugged his daughter before someone spoke up.

"Who is this, Carlisle?" It was Esme, his mate. He smiled at her and steered Isa towards his incoming family.

"Esme, this is Isabella, my 'daughter'. Isa, this is Esme, my mate," _Finally, you found one. I thought for sure you were gonna stay alone. _

Carlisle chuckled, "No worries my dear Isa. I told you I wasn't gonna be alone for that long."

Carlisle's family threw him meaningful glance, they were questioning his sanity because the girl never even uttered a word. Carlisle understood immediately.

"Oh right. Guys this is Isa, she doesn't like to talk so she converses with me telepathically. Isa, this is my family," He motioned for them as he started introducing them one by one.

"This is, as you already know, Esme, my mate," She smiled at him as she heard the love in his voice when he said Esme's name. "These are my 'kids'; Alice and Jasper, they're mates; Emmett and Rosalie, they're married as well; and last but not the least my oldest 'son', Edward."

She was startled by the name. She turned to look.

"Edward," She whispered before she was engulfed by the darkness.

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! (Notice that quote, Dom?) R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. HMPH!**

_She fainted?! How is that possible?_ Aro was thinking the whole time Isabella was down. He didn't know as much as he thought he knew of his sister dear. _Wait she talked! _That _has never happened before._

Carlisle was cradling her in his arms, yelling her name. He forgot all about Isabella talking.

"Isa! Isa! Wake up! Come on! I know you can do it!" He was close to sobbing now. Aro was looking over; he was worried for his sister's welfare. This has never happened before so he was unsure of what to do.

The others were shocked. They haven't seen this side of their 'father' before. They we're flabbergasted; they didn't know what to do. They just stood there, gaping and unsure what to make of the scene unfolding in front of them.

Carlisle was now sobbing, hard. Aro kept calm. He knew that sobbing would do no good to helping his sister now.

Carlisle felt her stir in his arms. _Finally!_ His thoughts were only circled around the poor girl.

Isabella opened her eyes. _What happened?_ She was disoriented, what _did_ happen?

"You fainted, dear child. How that could happen we may never know," She was shocked, but then again she was used to these kinds of weird things happening to her.

Then she remembered, "Edward," She whispered. Aro was surprised again. This is the first she ever heard her speak. Her bell-like words were still as wonderful as ever. But he shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"Edward? Edward! Come here, my boy," Carlisle was surprised. Had Bella and Edward known each other before?

"Yes, Carlisle?" His face was confused. How did this god-like woman know his name?

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, you just introduced us right? She's Isabella. You're old friend's sister," He was baffled. Why did she speak his name like it was usual?

Isabella was now fully conscious and she heard Edward's answers. As soon as she heard she began sobbing. Tears were trickling down her face. She was in hysterics by the time everyone noticed her crying.

"How are tears spilling over? That can't happen! She's a vampire for God's sake!" Alice was clearly surprised. Surprises were never her thing, seeing as she _knew_ the future.

"We don't know too my child. But for now let's concentrate on calming dear Isabella down, and wonder how she even knew Edward here," Aro's voice was filled with concern for his sister. He had always suspected that behind her smile there was always something more.

Her sobs quieted, but everyone knew that it was far from over. Jasper tried calming her down but nothing happened. It was like she was blocking him.

Isabella was breaking inside. But she was also concerned for everybody in the room. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, even her brother.

She felt someone's power trying to influence her, but her instincts kicked in and she blocked it, too late to realize that _that_ was supposed to help her.

For a second time she felt the poke of the power, and now she accepted it with open arms. She quieted, she felt herself calm down. The darkness engulfed her once more.

Carlisle noticed her breathing lowering down. He looked at her and sure enough she was asleep.

Aro noticed too and offered to carry her, but Carlisle just shook his head. "Don't worry Aro, I'll carry her. Just direct me to her room and I'll come back afterwards," Aro pointed his snowy white finger towards a staircase and Carlisle sped off.

Moments later he was back, "So can anybody explain to me what just happened here?" Edward spoke up.

"We don't really know either. Isa has been a secretive person ever since she was a child. We have to ask her to find out," Aro looked glum. He really didn't know too much about his sister.

"I don't know anything too, and she confides in me almost everything," He looked thoughtful for a moment. A flash of intuition crossed his face. "Edward, do you remember anything from your human life?"

"Just glimpses. I don't remember too much. Why?" Carlisle was now pacing back and forth, seeming to muddle on something. He touched Aro's hand slightly and Aro completely understood. It's a very good thing he was good at blocking his thoughts, thanks goodness Isa thought her that. Even though at first he seemed it was just useless.

He cleared his throat, "Well, everyone. I guess that's all the excitement for today, why don't we rest for now and just wait for Isa to wake up?" Everyone seemed to accept that, except Alice. She knew something was up.

Everyone filed out all except Carlisle, Aro, and Alice. "I know something's up. I can see it," She stated. Clearly she was annoyed about not knowing anything.

"Maybe she could help Aro. After all, it's not like we can talk to Isa about those kinds of things."

"Maybe you're right Carlisle. Maybe it's for the best," Alice was getting annoyed. It took all her well being not to shout at the leader of the Volturi.

"What _is_ it? The suspense is killing me," She wanted to know, now.

"Well, Carlisle deducted what led the break down of Isa today. He guessed about how Isa always talked to him about this boy, this human boy, back when they were in Chicago," Aro stated.

"Simply put Alice, I think the human boy we are referring to is Edward," Carlisle said. He was still worried about Isa.

"You _think?_"

"I think because she never told me the boy's name. She never did. I never asked her, because I never noticed before and I thought she at least wanted her privacy on that. I may be right about that."

"Well, we may never know until Isa wakes up. Let's just wait for her. But we don't want to put her into more shock as it is," Aro, concerned about her baby sister.

"Oh and Alice, do not mention this to anybody. The last thing we want is making the wring guesses and presumptions in this situation," Alice nodded and started heading out when she was stopped by Aro placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Do not worry my dear child, she will be okay," Aro was cheerful again, for what reason she never knew. And why she is so worried about this person, she may never know herself.

**A/N: R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. NOT mine. Not MINE. Hmph. **

Isabella finally woke up, she was groggy and a bit disoriented, but not enough to cloud the memories of just last night. She had a breakdown when _the _Edward. _Her Edward. _But he isn't anymore. She can't think like that, or she'll just break into more and more pieces.

She was definitely shocked, that was sure. She never guessed that he would be turned into a vampire, least of all be one of Carlisle's sons.

Her head was hurting; she wasn't surprised of her fainting now. She understood completely; a new power manifested again.

Edward. She momentarily forgot about him through the hurting of her head. She remembered the conversation she heard just before she fell asleep again.

_Just glimpses. I don't remember too much. Why? _Were the words resounding in her mind.

_I don't remember._ That hurt, _really_ hurt. But then again maybe this is payback for leaving him like that.

She felt herself starting to sob again, this time there was no Jasper to calm her down. **(A/N: One of her powers was understanding someone simply by hearing their name, so naturally she knows that Jasper is empathic.)**

By the noise she made, someone was bound to come up. She was right. As soon as she thought this she felt her become crowded.

"What's wrong Isa?" It was her brother's voice. He was hoping they could hear her voice again.

She tried to smile up at him and saw his usually cheery face, ashen and worried. _Don't worry dear brother. I'm fine. No need to fret_. She said, weakly.

Everybody in the room knew that the smile was forced, but they knew better than to disturb Aro. He chuckled at his sister's care for him, even though the one they we're supposed to be worrying about was her.

"You really are gonna be as stubborn as you seem, Isa," He smiled weakly at her; he didn't want her worrying about him anymore. She should be worrying about herself.

Isa flushed and looked down, that made Aro chuckle much more.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" It was Esme who asked, even for someone whom she only met for a few minutes; her voice was laced with concern.

_I'm okay. Just a little tired, thanks for the concern, Esme_. She smiled at the loving woman. She was all too fitting to be Carlisle's mate. She was happy for him. _I manifested again, Aro_. She looked up at his brother and saw him sigh.

"That again, Isa? For goodness sake, I thought I was gonna die of worry. No pun intended. Shall we go through this _every_ time you manifest?" He was exasperated, he forgot about what day it is.

_I can't help it Aro, it happens every time at this day of every year since I joined you. I didn't experience this before you know_. She was annoyed, but mostly to herself. She didn't want her brother worrying about her and cussed herself for this episode.

_Anyways, I'm fine_. Aro threw her a look, but stood up to kiss her cheek.

"Will everyone, except Carlisle and Alice here give us a bit of privacy for a moment?" The others followed suit and filed outside.

"I know what's going on, Isa," For the first time, it was Carlisle who spoke.

_Whatever do you mean? _She was nervous, have they figured it out _this_ early?

"Don't play innocent with me Isabella. I know what cause that incident earlier," His voice was stern, and he used her full name. That never turned out too well.

She glanced at Alice who was staring at her. She knew she recognized Alice from somewhere, but couldn't place where. Carlisle noticed her looking at Alice.

"She knows Isa. She figured it out," She momentarily forgot the matter at hand if not for Carlisle bringing it up again. She wasn't surprised Alice knew. She was a psychic after all.

_I'm not really surprised about that. You are a psychic after all_. She thought out loud to them. She noticed that Alice looked confused, and then she remembered that Carlisle hadn't yet explained their powers.

_You're shocked to hear that from me, aren't you? Seeing as we went past the introductions stage_.

Alice nodded, she was intrigued. _I can tell each person's history simply by learning their names. That's why I know that you are psychic, Jasper is an empathy and_, She gulped, but couldn't hide it, _E-Edward is a mind reader_.

"I was right," Carlisle spoke so softly that even a vampire couldn't have heard him.

"I was _right,_" He spoke louder than before.

"Yes, Carlisle. You were right. I never would've thought the possibility. She never told me anything about him," Aro sounded solemn and somehow angry at the same time.

"We should tell him. I don't want to see Isa seeing her this way." Carlisle sounded sad.

"I don't know Carlisle. Maybe we shouldn't tell him yet, let him remember on his own," Alice added.

"But, Isa would be hurting. I don't want that. Do you want that Alice?" Carlisle spoke.

Isa saw Alice shake her head before finally realizing what they were talking about.

_No, NO! Please, do not tell anyone. He doesn't even remember me. Please. _She was sobbing lightly and Carlisle and Aro felt rooted to the spot.

Alice went to her and hugged her. Isa was shocked at the proximity but gladly took it.

"Don't worry Bella. It's okay," At the word _Bella_ another round of sobs took over again.

The three didn't now what to do and just waited until she stopped sobbing.

_I'm sorry everyone. I promise you won't see me like that again_. She tried to smile at them and the three smiled grimly back at her too.

"Don't worry Isa," Alice noticed that the trigger for the sobs was the name Bella. "We won't tell anyone. We promise. Right guys?" She threw a look at Aro and Carlisle. They understood and nodded their heads.

_Oh_ _and please block your thoughts from E-Edward. I can help with that if you want, _She was determined no one knew about this.

_Oh, we can do blocking just about fine. Thanks for the offer anyway,_ Alice beamed at her, and Isa now felt comfortable.

She would wait. Whether or not he remembers. If he does then she would apologize for ever leaving him on the most crucial of times. If he doesn't, then he'll live on as if nothing ever happened. And she'll bear the pain. She will always be smiling. Never crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights reserved to Miss Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the original plot/base of 'Elicit'...that goes to Miss Bonham Carter. **

Isa had been trying very hard to conceal her melancholy, but it was no use against Alice. She, together with Carlisle and Aro, kept their promise that they wouldn't tell Edward anything. But the guys we're trying really hard to contain themselves, they didn't want their beloved daughter and sister hurting.

Isa had been giving them reassurances every time they asked. She just simply smiled and thought to them. _I'm fine. Don't worry._

They didn't buy it, but knowing how stubborn Isa was, they just bought it.

Alice was a little more determined. She was subtle, but Isa knew what she was planning.

"So Isa, what do you want to do today? Want to hang out with me and my siblings? You have barely gotten to know them yet, and it's already been a week," Alice was trying to get Isa and Edward as much time as they can together, but her plan always fails.

Isa hasn't been out of her room much since the Cullens arrived, she was trying to avoid talking to them. But sometimes she's hang out with Carlisle, Aro and Alice. It was always _those_ three.

Isa shook her head at Alice, she stood firm on her principles.

"Oh come on Isa. Please? For me?" It was unfair. Alice was using her puppy dog face.

Isa tried to say no again, but Alice again used her eyes on her. She faltered and felt guilty. She had been saying 'no' to Alice all week.

_Okay Alice. You win. But I'm not gonna be happy about this._

Alice squealed, loud enough for Isa to clamp her hands to her ears.

_God Alice, you didn't need to squeal. Now my ears are never gonna be the same. Thanks so much. _**(A/N: I am just going to type Bella instead of Isa now, but everyone still calls her Isa.)**

She chuckled, "Come on Is. I already told them we'd meet them in the courtyard."

_You already _told _them I'd _meet_ them? You weren't even sure I was going to answer yes! _She was annoyed, why did Alice have to be all…pushy?

"Well, it's because I already saw it, and therefore I already knew that you we're coming with us," She told, matter-of-factly.

_Too bad Alice. I know you can't see me. You we're just hedging your bets weren't you?_

She looked down. A smile played on Bella's lips. _Anyway, I'm glad I accepted. It was getting stuffy in my room. And I'm getting bored with hanging out with you, Carlisle and Aro. I need new sceneries._ She jokingly added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, I'm glad you did accept Isa. You don't know how much this mean for the three of us," She said sincerely.

_Yeah, yeah. Anyway let's hurry up. _

They reached the courtyard and saw the rest of the Cullen's together. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling at one corner. Rosalie was sitting in one of the chairs and just laying back. While Carlisle and Esme were holding each other lying down in a blanket on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Alice hollered and Carlisle and Esme looked up.

Carlisle smile at Bella. "Good. You're out of your room. I remembered you haven't exactly gotten to know my family yet," He smiled at him.

The others were joining them by now. Thankfully for Bella, Edward was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't handle him being near her yet.

_Yeah. I was getting bored and Alice coaxed me into coming here. Besides I wanted to know how everyone was enjoying their stay at the castle._

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Emmett asked. _Do what?_

"That! Talking to my mind thing." Carlisle laughed and so did Alice. She scowled at them.

"She's a kind of a mind reader but she _talks_ to us through her mind, and it gets pretty handy seeing as she doesn't talk," Carlisle added. She scowled at him a bit more.

"Like Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Hearing his named sent a wave of emotions at her. Isa couldn't understand what they were. She saw Jasper look at her funny and remembered that he was an empath. Isa immediately sealed herself off from his power. He raised his eyebrows.

Carlisle looked between them and raised his eyebrows as well. Alice noticed too and was looking at them.

"What's wrong Isa?" She was worried. I hated having people worry about me.

_I'm fine. No need to fret. Anyway, I have to go now everyone. I'll see you next time._ She hurried to go, before she broke down in front of them. Isa didn't need them to worry about her as they already were.

Someone grabbed her wrist then. "If you need to talk, we're here for you. Remember that," Isa smiled at Alice before sprinting to her room.

Isa met Edward in the hallway and immediately sobs were trying to break through. He looked alarmed and tried to come closer to her, to soothe her. But Isa flinched back; having him nearer would only do worse.

So Isa ran away from him. _Him_. The only person she ever trusted with her heart. With her love. With her soul. And she can never have him back, ever. For what she did to him. Isa cried herself to sleep that night, silently, so as not to make matters worse.

**A/N: And there you go, folks. In the next chapter, it'll all be my thoughts. Or plot. Whatever works. Another big thanks to Dom. Oh, and to you peeps. Hey, any of you have Twitter? It's fun. I have Rob Pattinson, Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner. I'm following them. Haha. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I wish that I dreamt of Edward Cullen first.**

_**Previously…**_

_Bella met Edward in the hallway and immediately sobs were trying to break through. He looked alarmed and tried to come closer to her, to soothe her. But Bella flinched back; having him nearer would only do worse._

_So Bella ran away from him. _Him_. The only person she ever trusted with her heart. With her love. With her soul. And she can never have him back, ever. For what she did to him. Bella cried herself to sleep that night, silently, so as not to make matters worse._

Bella had, for some reason, a dreamless sleep; for the most part, she was thankful. She woke up in the morning to three muffled voices in the background. Bella identified them as her brother, Aro, Carlisle and Alice.

"Something triggered her to break down again," Carlisle said.

"I believe so," Aro agreed, "I'd wonder why she's beginning to manifest again. It hasn't happened in years."

"We can only hope for the best and you two know that," Alice sighed, her normally high-pitched voice was swallowed in worry, "We can only hope."

In that instance, Bella felt a hand rub her arm. Definitely Alice. Bella yawned and blinked a bit to regain her vision. Aro and Carlisle immediately stiffened as they realized that she was listening. Bella put down her shield as Aro touch her shoulder, _Did I cause any disturbances, brother?_

"Not at all, Is," Aro sighed as a smile grew on his face, "You know how worried we are, though."

"How are you this morning, Is?" Alice smirked. Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's enthusiasm, _I'm…better. But I do believe that owe someone an apology._

"No worries, Isa, you needed time, that's all," Carlisle spoke. Bella nodded and Aro sighed again.

"Well, let's go, Carlisle and leave these two to talk," Aro stood and Bella laughed mentally, _Always the charmer, Aro. _

Shortly after that, Carlisle and Aro left laughing and Alice stayed behind stifling her giggles.

_So, how about we roam the castle a bit and annoy the guard?_ Bella suggested. She knew the guard, especially Jane, couldn't mess her up and she's in need of something other than taking unnecessary trips down memory lane.

Alice's face lit up but then the smile was gone as fast as it appeared, "What if Jane…?"

_Oh, _Bella laughed, _Jane can't mess with my best friend. You go fix yourself up and I'll be ready by then. _Alice smiled with relief and shock, _I'm her best friend?_

Alice left the room, skipping with glee. Bella hopped off the bed and to the bathroom. She had taken a quick shower and blow-dried her hair pin-straight. Alice came back in an above-the-knee orange and white tunic with brown leggings, white heels and a thin diamond bracelet. She put a bit of make-up on herself but Bella knew Alice could pull _anything_ off.

"So, you highness, what would you like to wear this lovely day?" Alice joked. Bella playfully slapped Alice's arm and they started to sabotage the closet.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, the Cullen family was in the garden once again. They were all enjoying the sun, even in a closed property. Rosalie was, trying at least, to get a tan, Carlisle was reading a piece of literature from the library, Esme was reading a magazine and the boys were wrestling with each other. Jasper and Edward had double-teamed on Emmett and had pinned him down with smirks.

"Eddie, Jazz, you two are cheaters," Emmett whined which caused Edward and Jasper to laugh maniacally. Carlisle shook his head in a chuck and Esme and Rosalie were giggling.

"Never mind it, Em," Edward was still laughing. Emmett huffed and stood, brushing himself off and joining Rosalie on the bench.

Edward and Jasper sat up. They were both sitting on the grass, talking about relationships. _Always the touchy subjects, Jasper, _Edward thought as Jasper droned on about Alice. It was draining.

"So, Jasper, Aro's sister seems intriguing," Edward hesitated.

"I believe so, she and Alice are joined at the hip these days," Jasper sighed.

"I'm sure she's just trying to help out, Jazz. She fainted a few days ago, right? So maybe that's just it," Edward said to calm down his brother. Jasper smiled and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Once you find the love of your life, you'll probably be coming to me," Jasper chuckled.

Edward pondered on those words. Very vaguely, Edward had remembered that when he was human, he had fallen in love with a very beautiful girl.

_She must be long gone now, _Edward thought.

What Edward didn't know was that his soul mate was out there, closer than he thought…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, readers. I owe it to Bonham. In the next chapter, Alice and Bella hang out with the guard. Edward might or might not find out who Bella is. And Marcus and Caius play a big role in it. I haven't been updating in a while due to certain…circumstances. Review me please. Dom and I appreciate it. Peace. Oh and the next American Idol is coming! Let's root for the boys club!**


	7. Important AN

Hey, readers._ If there are any others out there. _

I apologize for not updating on Elicit for a long while but with school/college and life in general, Bonham and I can't tend to a story as usual as we'd like. :) Look, I talked this over with her and we are going on a looong hiatus.

WE ARE **NOT** GIVING UP ON THIS.

Bella and Edward shall prevail!

She worked too hard on this. And I worked too hard begging. *giggles*

Hell, she might even claim this story and finish it up. Have you heard of her Deceptive Encounters?  
Read it, man and demand an update. *laughs nervously*

Anyways, we/I'll be coming back in 2010 for a new (and awesomer) reading experience.

We love you people. Happy holidays and happy new year!

--Bonhammy and Nighty. :)


End file.
